Clumsy A Marauders Story
by E. Lauren Taylor
Summary: Bella Webster is an outgoing, smart, and usually crazy student at Hogwarts. With friends like Lily Evans and the Marauders, they head into their last year. But dark times lie ahead and the bond of their friendship is tested.


**

* * *

**

Clumsy (A Marauders Story)

The train was puffing out smoke like someone with a cigarette. The sun was shining, the sky was crystal blue, and her hair was red. You heard me, red. Did I mention her eyes were red too? Well, they were. And the girl, well, she wasn't very happy. "What did you do to my little brother Black?" she asked, pointing her finger accusingly at a boy with shaggy black hair.

"Um," he shifted his eyes over at his friend with messy jet black hair and glasses. "You tell her Prongs."

"Jeez, put me on the spot why don't you! You tell her, it _was_ your fault Padfoot." said James Potter, pushing his glasses up. It always made Bella laugh how his glasses seemed to fall down his nose every five seconds, but now she wasn't in a very appealing mood. Steam started to pour out of the girl's little brother's ears and his face became redder (if that was possible.)

"Whoa Prongs! It worked." Sirius Black started to grin, edging off his seat to get a better look.

"What worked?" she asked, teeth gritted together. Sirius's grin disappeared.

"We added some hot sauce with one of those red hot ball things muggles eat."

"Red Hots?"

"Yup." He made it look like it was normal to do that everyday. Of course though, the infamous Sirius Black could make anything look normal.

"A Red Hot and hot sauce doesn't do that." she replied, pointing at her teary eyed brother.

"Sure it does Webster, with a bit of magic." he said with a wink. She didn't melt like all the other girls would when Sirius Black winked or smiled with 'that old Black charm' as he used to say.

"Fix it. Now!"

"Yes sir! I mean ma'am." Sirius looked at the boy, "Walden, all you have to do is drink a glass of water." At that, he shrugged, like everyone knew that. Bella was about to slap him then and there. Even though they were best mates, Sirius always found a way to annoy Bella.

James laughed, "Sad how simple it is."

She smiled, "It is sad, isn't it." The boys looked at each other terrified. They knew that smile. They knew it all to well and it was best to stay away if you savored you life.

"Bella?" Sirius asked, moving farther away from her on the seat, squishing James into the window.

"Furnunculus!" Bella shouted, aiming her wand at the two boys. With skin breaking out in giant red blobs, their eyes went wide as boils started to appear all over their skin. Bella laughed. "Sad how simple it is." Bella giggled and turned to her brother placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and kneeling to his height. "Go get a glass of water and don't eat anything that anyone gives you." With that, Walden ran off with steam pouring out of his head just like the red train that was heading towards Hogwarts.

* * *

"Webster, Walden," Professor McGonagall called out, her voice reaching the farthest corners of the Great Hall. Bella watched as her brother (now normal colored) sat on the chair. Bella stifled a laugh when she how Walden squirmed in the wood stool. When the hat was placed on his head it yelled out, "Hufflepuff!" It was as if the old worn-out hat knew all along. The Hufflepuff table cheered as the small boy walked over to the table. Bella smiled for her brother over at the Gryffindor table. She wasn't surprised. Walden fit the Hufflepuff category. Loyalty, honesty, fair play, and hard work. Although in the back of her mind, she knew it was the family curse playing into action.

"You're happy for Walden." Lily Evans stated. Bella turned to look at her redheaded friend.

"Uh? How did you know?" Bella asked.

"Your hair. It's yellow."

"Oh. Um, yea." laughed Bella, tugging at her long hair. She closed her eyes and it went back to its normal color of dark brown. _I hate it when that happens._ You see, Bella is a metamorphmagus and usually her eyes and sometimes hair, change color with her emotion. It bothers her every now and then, but sometimes it comes in good use. People knew when to leave her alone, but sometimes others tried to push their luck. _Bloody Marauders._ She smiled as a thought planted itself in her sly mind. Lily took note in this and leaned over.

"What are you planning?"

Her eyes turned red for a split second and then went back to her honey brown color. "Sweet revenge." she replied, looking towards James and Sirius (which by the way, they had no more boils.) Lily giggled into her hand, her almond shaped green eyes lighting up.

"Have fun."

"Oh, I will. I will."

* * *

It was late at night, with the moon almost full as Bella climbed out of her bed still fully dressed. Quietly, she tiptoed into the boys' dormitories. Before she entered the boys' room she closed her eyes and turned into Severus Snape. _Brilliant! He'll know now not to mess with, The, Bella Webster._ Silently she laugh like a madman, or a madwoman in this case. With her hand on the door knob, she walked into the room to see all of the Marauders asleep. _Perfect._ She smirked when she saw her victim, just laying there upon his bed holding onto… Is that a stuff dog? _You have got to be kidding me. _Slowly, she climb in bed with Sirius and laid next to him. Trying not to laugh, she began to twirl his hair around her finger. "Sirius." she whispered into his ear. "Sirius." He started to moved and slowly opened his gray eyes. He smile at her and then screamed as if he saw Bloody Mary.

"Holy sh-" he began to cry out and the lights in the room went on as Bella (still looking like Snape) laughed, rolling on his bed with tears in her eyes.

James looked at her with wide blue eyes. "Hey Padfoot? Is there something you're not telling us?" he questioned his friend.

Peter looked dumbfounded even when Remus unfolded the mystery, laughing. "Nice one Bella."

"Bella?!" Sirius yelled, shocked, and sure enough, he saw as Snape's hair turned purple.

"Sweet revenge." she said as she changed back. "Red hot revenge." she added with a wink.

* * *

It was breakfast here at Hogwarts and Bella still had a grin painted on her face. Lily was watching Sirius twitch and couldn't help asking. "So, what happened to Sirius?" Bella burst out laughing and everyone in there turned to look at her with a puzzled look. Remus grinned.

"It was so wrong." James said, trying not to choke on his food as he laughed. "Our dear Bella here,"

"That's me!" Bella said, pointing to herself looking proud.

"changed into Snape and climbed into bed with Sirius."

Lily, looking at Sirius who was still twitching, grinned. She may be friends with Snape, but to see the almighty brave Sirius Black twitching like a halfway dead bug was hilarious.

"Oye, Snape is right behind you Sirius! He wants a hug." Bella said, hugging herself. Sirius jumped, while spitting out his eggs and fell off the table. Bella laughed until she heard someone clear their throat from behind her. She turned around and saw Professor Slughorn. "Why, hello there Professor!" Bella said, not noticing the professor's bright red face.

"Detention for you and Mr. Black." he said, wiping eggs off his robe. "Tonight at 8. I'll see you two then."

"Jeez Sirius, look what you got us into now." Bella folded her arms in front of her, staring straight at Sirius.

"Me?! Woman, are you crazy?" he asked.

"Just sanely insane." she said with a wink. "I'm going to hit the library real quick before class starts. See you all there then." Bella grabbed a hold of Lily, giving her a hug. "P.S. I call Lily for partner!"

"Dam!" James said, his head hanging down then shooting up. "And I call Moony!"

Sirius grumbled clearly upset he was stuck with Peter. "I guess you're my partner Padfoot." Peter squeaked out, his beady eyes looking at Sirius with admiration.

"Joy." Sirius replied in monotone. "Bloody brilliant!"

Bella watched him, zoned out. Her mind in a day dream. She saw an old man with shaggy black hair. She noticed he looked like an older Sirius. _'You should have died! Died rather than betray your friends, as we would have done for you!" he shoute__d, looking mad, almost insane._ Bella shook her head. _What was that?_ she thought, utterly confused.

"Um Bella?"

"Uh?" Bella asked dazed, turning towards Lily.

"The library?"

"Oh yeah! Bye guys." Bella grabbed her beat-up book bag and walk to the library as fast as she could. _Hopefully they'll have that book that came out this summer. What was it called again? Let's see… 'Charms Are Your Friends'? Maybe not. How about 'Linksy's Guide to Charms'? Yeah. That's it. _Walking into the library, Bella breathed in deeply taking in the smell of the books both old and new alike.

Before she knew it, Bella was going to be late for class. She was pretty much running as she went to Defense Against the Dark Arts when she found herself facing the floor. Pain shot through her making her wince. She sat up and when she saw who tripped her, her eyes and hair turned red instantly. It was like watching a volcano erupt.

"My, my, aren't we a little feisty this morning." said the boy, looking down at her with honey brown eyes.

"Only when you're around dear brother." she hissed back.

"Wow, that is quite an honor." Thomas said, looking around the empty halls. _No._ Bella thought as she tried to get away. She feared him, and he knew it. With the quickness of a snake, Thomas grabbed her by the front of the shirt and lifted her up so they were eye to eye. "You know what else is an honor?" he asked, eyes turning red. "Your fear of me." He inhaled deeply. "I love the smell of fear." He sneered at her.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" came a voice from down the hall. _I'm not that small!_ Bella thought.Thomas threw Bella to the floor, turning around to face Sirius.

"Why not?" he growled. Bella looked up to see the two facing each other. _If looks could kill..._ With horror, she watched as Thomas started to move his wand in circles then up and down. _No! Not that. He wouldn't._ But she knew that he would. Whipping out her wand she uttered the first spell that came to her mind.

"Ex-expell-expelliar-" she stuttered.

"Inficio infeci infectum!" Thomas yelled out, turning around towards Bella with his wand aimed at her. Bella screamed as she grabbed her head in pain and her hair change to pure white. Laughing, Thomas ran off down the hall. "It's been an honor sister."

_Sister?_ Sirius thought as he ran over to Bella, picking her up in his arms. "Bella?"

"Ah!" she gritted her teeth together. "Don't. Tell. Them." Bella shook violently, breathing in and out fast. "That. It. Was... Him."

"Shh! I won't. I promise." Sirius replied, running to the hospital wing. "God no!" she screamed. Memories. Painful memories ran through her head.

* * *

"That will teach you to mess with me." Thomas glared down at his sister.

"I'm sorry. So sorry brother." Bella cried out, tears stinging her eyes. Thomas kicked her and turned away.

"You keep saying that, but you and I both know that it isn't true. Am I right?" Bella looked at the ground. "Am I right?!" She remained quite. "Answer me!" Thomas slapped her across the face.

"NO!" Bella hissed, eyes red.

Thomas smiled, eyes flicking to red also. "You'll pay."

* * *

She saw herself swimming in the lake, so warm and bitter tasting. _Blood. Too much._ All around her, the water was red. She felt something grabbed her leg and then loosened. She stopped, looking around. "Bella." a ghostly whisper came from behind her. Quickly she turned around. _Sirius!_ His eyes were white and skin hanging loosely on his body. He smiled, oh how he smile with such evil. She shuddered as he reached out to her with bone-like hands. He licked his lips and Bella tried to tell herself it wasn't the Sirius she knew. Then Lily appeared looking the same as Sirius.

"Bella, look how lively you are looking!" she exclaimed, eyes rolling into the back of her head. "And your hair," said she in a raspy voice while stoking Bella's white hair. "how pretty. So unlike mine." She pointed at her hair which was like a fiery flame shooting from her head in all direction. "So pretty!" she screamed, yanking Bella's hair, pulling her under.

_Got to get free._ Bella splashed about trying to get out, but continued sinking into the water. _James! Remus! _Body after body floated up, and with a sick realization, she saw that it was everyone she loved or cared for. All of them. Dead.

* * *

It was about an hour later before Bella woke up. She nearly screamed when she felted something holding her hand, thinking it was a corpse. She looked toward the source of the hand and found Sirius. She climbed out of bed and woke Sirius up. "Sirius! Snape wants to get into your pants!" Bella shouted.

"Where?!" Sirius asked, jumping out of his seat and hiding behind Bella. "Oh. Ha-ha. I see you're back to your old normal self."

"You bet ya bottom dollar!"

Sirius sighed. "You couldn't have waited a bit longer."

"Uh?" Bella question, confused.

Sirius grinned. "Our detention. Remember?"

"Oh sugar honey ice tea!" Bella snapped her fingers, but smiled. "Looks like you stuck with me, isn't that right Mrs. Snape?"

"Looks like it- Hey! Little bugger." Sirius said, giving Bella a nudging.

"Hey, stop it!"

* * *

So our story continues in a battle of words, two friends were yelling, while Gryffindors stared. "What the bloody hell took you so long?!" Bella screamed, throwing a pillow at Sirius's head.

"Well, I gotta look sexy don't I?" Sirius replied, grinning.

Bella seemed to understand this. "Oh, for Snape?"

"Bugger..." Bella stuck her tongue out at him. Sirius, while rolling his eyes, grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her out of the common room. "Are you trying to make us late?"

"Me?! You're the one who was trying to make himself sexy for," Bella began to bat her eyelashes. "Snape." Sirius whacked her upside the head. "Ouch!"

"You asked for it."

"I did not. Did you hear me say 'Sirius, why don't you just whack me in the head?'"

"I worry about you sometimes."

"Aw, you do? How sweet."

Sirius smiled. "We're here."

"Professor Slughorn! We have come to serve you. We are your servants and you are, our master." Professor Slughorn looked at her confused.

"Don't even try to understand her. Your brain might explode." Sirius said, walking into the office.

"Um, okay then." Professor Slughorn said, getting up from his chair. "For your detention, you two have to file these folders in alphabetical order."

"Yes Master." Bella replied in a mono tone voice.

"I'm going to go now." And with that, Professor (Master) Slughorn left the office.

Sirius sighed. "Way to go Bella. You went and scared our teacher. Anyway, let's get started then."

"Okay!" Bella said in her normal bubbly way.

And they piled folder after folder in the cabinet for the longest time.

Sirius watched Bella as she piled them in the cabinet. She was thinking and Sirius wanted to laugh. He wasn't use to seeing her serious. "Hey Bella?"

"Mhm."

"What was that spell your brother used on you?" he asked.

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him straight in the eye. He could have sworn he saw fear flash through her honey brown eyes, but it was gone in a split second. "What about it?" she asked, sounding angry.

Sirius was taken back. "Um," he scratched his mane of black hair. "what was it."

Bella began to shake. "It's a spell that makes you live your worst memories and see your fears. Thomas was going to use it on you, but I couldn't have that happen." she looked up at him. "No matter how much you don't show or say, I can tell you had a horrible past. Takes one to know one." She smiled at him. "Besides, you're one of my best mates." For a moment, Sirius forgot how to breathe. His heart seemed to pound like crazy and it confused him. "Looks like we're done here. Ready to go back?"

Sirius stared at her and shook his head, grinning. "Yeah, let's go back."


End file.
